New Legend
by Josie Shane
Summary: This is ment to be an addition to the 'histories' the Quieutes pass on in their tribe. They have stories of their werewolves, imprints, treaties, and Cold Ones. This is the story of their new found friendship with the Cullens.
1. First Attempt

**Author's Note: This is a new story being told by Sam at a bonfire in my sequel to Breaking Dawn. The Quileutes are adding to their histories. I am really hoping for some feedback and constructive criticism on this. I don't think it is right just yet and could really use some help. Please please please help me to perfect this chapter. Any spelling, grammer, rewording, comments, additions, subtractions, ANY help will be GREATLY appriciated. **

_My part of our legend begins with the return of the strange yellow eyed Cold Ones, the Cullens. With their return, the magic of the Spirit Warriors was once again awakened in our tribe. _

_The Cullen's family had grown, but were still true to their word. They honored their treaty and avoided our lands. The Cullens kept to themselves until the return of the daughter of a friend._

_Bella attracted the attention of one of the Cullens. She had found her soul-mate in Edward Cullen. While this caused tension and worry for our council, we were honor bound to keep our part of the treaty. _

_We lived in tension filled peace for a time, but it didn't last long. The Cullen's presence attracted the attention of other Cold Ones. A coven threated Bella, but the Cullens defended her as they consider her family, and the leader was destroyed._

_Soon, Edward, seeing the threat his family posed to Bella, he convinced his family to leave. Bella was devastated by his absence, but found comfort in a friendship with Jacob Black and friendship with other members of the tribe. Jacob and Bella shared a strong bond, so when a member of the coven returned to avenge their leader, the pack destroyed the treat. _

_In a tragic misunderstanding, Edward is lead to believe that Bella was dead. In his grief, he chose to end his existence. Bella rushed to save him but is too late to avoid being brought to the attention of the rulers of the vampire world, the Volturi. They escape with their lives but the Cullens return creates a new tension between the wolves and the Cullens. _

_A new threat, an army of vampires, is created by the last surviving member of the coven that tried to kill Bella, to crush the Cullens. With Bella and others in trouble, the pack agrees to help fight the newborn vampires. For the first time, our tribe fought alongside Cold Ones. Some of us could no longer deny that they were different. It was apparent that the Cullens struggled with their bloodlust and fight with the urge to kill. _

_However, the animosity continued as did the tenuous peace. __Bella is forced to choose between her soul-mate and her friendship with Jacob. She cannot deny her heart and agrees to marry Edward. _

_The breaking point was her return from their honeymoon. She did not come home as a vampire as we expected but carrying the child of her vampire husband. The Cullens were divided and the pack saw this fear of the unknown. Therefore, the pack was divided on what should be done, fearing that the child would be uncontrollable. For the first time, the pack divided and there were two alphas. Jacob, the great grandson of Ephraim Black, broke away and went to warn the Cullens. His feelings for Bella would not allow him to consent to harm to come to her, or her child while they were still connected. _

_It was a very hard birth and Bella almost didn't survive, but Jacob and Edward worked together to turn and save Bella. Moments after her birth, Jacob realized that Bella and Edward had given him the greatest gift with the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. At last, he was at peace, for she was his other half, his imprint. The supernatural love between Bella and Jacob finally resolved, allowing for their friendship to finally settle into what should be. _

_Renesmee united the Cullens and the pack forever. _

_When a threat on her life appeared, the pack again united with the Cullens to defeat an even greater enemy. The Cullens had called in other covens to stand by them to slow the advance of the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world. The Denali's from Alaska, the Irish coven, the Egyptian coven, the Amazon coven, and some nomads came to aid the Cullens. The Volturi pick members for their gifts. The most dangerous of which are Jane, Alex, Aro, and Demitri. Jane can make you feel pain, Alex takes away your senses, Aro can read every thought you have ever had with only a touch, and Demitri is a powerful tracker, once he has met someone, he can find them again wherever they are. _

_The Volturi were determined to add Alice, Bella, and Edward to their ranks. The show of friends allowed Carlisle and Edward to prevent the fight. We now share this story to inform future generations about the threat in which the Volturi hold against our tribe and our friends. We will remember and remain vigilant in our watch for the return of the Volturi's threat, so that our tribe and our friends and family may live in peace._

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. Now please please please review and help a girl out. THANKS!**


	2. Second Attempt

**A/N: This story is a new legend Sam is adding to the Quileute's histories. This is actually my second attempt at the legend (hence the 2nd chapter). I still think it is a bit rushed and could really use some constructive criticism. Please please please let me know what you think will help to perfect this legend.**

_I want to start by again welcoming our new friends and family to our circle. As has been told for many generations, we have always been a small tribe. Our legends tell us that we have survived and thrived because we have magic in our blood. While this is partially true, I don't believe it to be the full truth. Magic has been a tool that we have used. Our true gifts are each demonstrated in each legend we tell. _

_Kaheleha's story tells of our ingenuity, he and his warriors saved his people not with magic alone but with wit._

_Taha Aki and Utlapa's story tells of our benevolence. Taha Aki would not allow greed to destroy our people._

_The story of the Third Wife tells of our generosity. She gave her life to save not only her sons, but the rest of the tribe. _

_Ephraim Black's story tells of our diplomacy. He ensured our tribe's survival when an enemy came along that not even our magic could defeat. _

_These attributes have served us well but, tonight I wish to add another. I hope to add discretion to the list. We live in a different world than those that have come before us. If we wish to carry on we must learn to adapt._

_The last legend was added almost three quarters of a century ago. Tonight, I tell the tale of the people sitting around this very circle. The new story will be passed along to the entire tribe when the time comes, but for now it is ours to keep._

_My story begins with the return of the strange yellow eyed Cold Ones, the Cullens. With their return, the magic of the Spirit Warriors was once again awakened in our blood. The sons of the ancient warriors once again took the great wolf form for protection of our tribe. _

_The Cullen family had grown, but even the new members were true to their word. They honored their treaty and avoided our lands. _

_The Cullens kept to themselves until the return of the daughter of a friend. Bella attracted the attention of one of the Cullens. Edward Cullen found his soul-mate in Bella. While this caused tension and worry for our council, we were honor bound to keep our part of the treaty. _

_We lived in tension filled peace for a time, but it didn't last long. The Cullen's presence attracted the attention of other Cold Ones. A smaller coven threatened Bella, but the Cullens defended her as they consider her family. The leader of the small coven was destroyed, but this would not be the end._

_Soon, Edward, seeing the threat his family posed to Bella, convinced his family to leave. Bella was devastated by his absence, but found comfort in a friendship with Jacob Black. When another member of the small coven came to avenge their leader she looked to the pack to protect her. Bella and Jacob's bond grew, as did her friendship with the tribe. _

_But as in all stories the breaking point was coming. In a tragic misunderstanding, Edward was lead to believe that Bella was dead. In his grief, he chose to end his existence. Bella rushed to save him and was successful in her goal. However, she was too late to avoid being brought to the attention of the rulers of the vampire world, the Volturi. They escape with their lives, but the Cullens return creates a new tension between the wolves and the Cullens. _

_A new threat, an army of vampires, was created by the last surviving member of the small coven, to crush the Cullens. With Bella and others in trouble, the pack agreed to help fight the newborn vampires. For the first time, our tribe fought alongside Cold Ones. Some of us could no longer deny that the Cullens were different. It was apparent that they struggled with their bloodlust and fought the urge to kill. _

_However, the animosity continued as did the tenuous peace. Bella was forced to choose between her soul-mate and her friendship with Jacob and the tribe. She could not deny her heart and agreed to marry Edward. _

_Our peace continued until Bella and Edward's return from their honeymoon. Bella did not come home changed as we expected, but instead carrying the child of her vampire husband. The Cullens were divided and the pack saw this fear of the unknown. Therefore, the pack was divided on what should be done, fearing that the child would be uncontrollable. For the first time, the pack divided and there were two alphas. Jacob, the great grandson of Ephraim Black, broke away and went to warn the Cullens. His feelings for Bella would not allow him to consent to any harm to come to her, or her child while they were still connected. _

_It was a very difficult birth and Bella almost didn't survive. Edward and Jacob worked together to turn and save Bella. Moments after her birth, Jacob realized that Bella and Edward had given him the greatest gift with the birth of their daughter, Renesmee. At last, he was at peace, for she was his other half, his imprint. The supernatural love between Bella and Jacob finally resolved, allowing for their friendship to finally settle into what should be. _

_Renesmee united the Cullens and the pack forever. _

_When a threat on her life appeared, the pack again united with the Cullens to defeat an even greater enemy. The Cullens had called in other covens to stand by them to slow the advance of the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world. The Denali's from Alaska, the Irish coven, the Egyptian coven, the Amazon coven, and some nomads came to aid the Cullens. The Volturi pick members for their gifts. The most dangerous of which are Jane, Alex, Aro, and Demitri. Jane can make you feel pain, Alex takes away your senses, Aro can read every thought you have ever had with only a touch, and Demitri is a powerful tracker, once he has met someone, he can find them again wherever they are. _

_The Volturi were determined to add Alice, Bella, and Edward to their ranks. The show of friends allowed Carlisle and Edward to prevent the fight. We now share this story to inform future generations about the threat in which the Volturi hold against our tribe and our friends. We will remember and remain vigilant in our watch for the return of the Volturi's threat, so that our tribe and our friends and family may live in peace._

**A/N: Thank you SOOOO much for reading. Now PLEASE help me out and leave a review. THANKS!**


End file.
